Snow Angels
by SUGARCOMACUPCAKE
Summary: <html><head></head>Yukiko has a dream in which an angel rescues her from a fire during a snowstorm. As a new student at Ouran, she finds music room 3. She freezes in shock. Could that be her angel's face?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a collab I'm doing with CtrlAltFanfics! Be sure to check her out!**

I grip the metal railing of the balcony, looking down in hopes of preventing more snow from stinging my face. My hands are already numb from the cold, what will a little more do? I stare down at the fire blazing fifty feet below me. The smoke rises and reaches my nostrils. It smells like burning rubber. I wrinkle my nose in disgust. Turning back around, ready to go inside and back to bed, I realize the door's disappeared. I tilt my head in confusion, running my aching hand along the now empty brick wall.

"What…?"

I whisper into the night though no one can hear me. The smoke around me grows thicker, suffocating. I step away from the wall, coughing, until I feel my back against the railing. I jump at the sensation of freezing metal. Rotating to look back at the street, I notice the fire's started making its up the building. I internally begin to panic. With every passing moment the flames seem to come closer, wanting to swallow me whole. Tears spring to my eyes.

_I have to jump. It's my only chance._

I swing my leg up, hooking it on the top of the railing. I press my palms against the metal once again, trying to pull myself up. Someone grabs my arm and I'm pulled back. Surprisingly, I don't fight it. In fact, without even looking at them, I calmly ask,

"What are you doing? Do you want me to die?"

I can now feel the heat, it resonates from the floor and travels up my legs until it's ensconced my entire body. The stranger wraps his arms around me and puts a hand over my mouth. Some sixth sense of mine tells me to trust him. I lean into his touch and let my eyelids partially close when my vision goes hazy.

"There's another way out of this. Trust me."

He says in a voice that is strangely calming. I nod my head to the best of my ability. Another gust of wind blows yet more snow around us, making my hair blow in all sorts of directions.

"Good. Let's fly, darling."

_I can see his face..._

My alarm clock blares and I'm shaken out of my dream. I jump at the sudden noise, and with a groan I slam my hand down on the annoying device.

"Mistress Yukiko, it's time to get ready."

My personal servant, Mizuki, calls from my door. I mumble something under my breath as I drag myself from my bed. I slip on the uniform to my new school, Ouran Academy. It's a yellow dress with a white collar and pink bow. Pulling on my stockings and stepping into my shoes, I walk to my bathroom. My medium-length brown hair is poofed in every which direction.

_ Just like in my dream. Who was that guy? He must've been an angel. Yes, an angel._

I run a brush and straightener through the mess on my head. I slide my glasses onto my face over my hazel eyes. Satisfied, I go downstairs and see that Mizuki has already prepared my breakfast.

"Good morning, mistress."

She knows I enjoy it when she talks with me in the morning.

"Good morning. I dreamed about an angel last night."

I shovel a forkful of eggs into my ravenous mouth. Mizuki runs a delicate hand through her short, dark locks and giggles.

"That sounds nice. Young girls simply do have the sweetest dreams."

_If it was a dream, how did I feel cold? How did I feel heat? How did I feel his embrace?_

I finish my food and with a nod of my head I go to brush my teeth. After this, Mizuki hands me my case for school that includes my ID, bento and a note. I raise my eyebrow and she gestures at me to read it. Reluctantly opening the small envelope, I read the words on the page.

_Yukiko, We're sorry we couldn't be here for your first day at a new school. We know it must be scary. To make it up to you, we had Mizuki pack your favorite lunch! Good luck sweetheart! Love, Mom and Dad._

A smile finds its way to my lips. My parents really are too hard on themselves. It is because of them that I'm getting such a good education.

"Mistress, we need to head out now."

Her usual smile widens my own. Mizuki drives me in the family car. I stare at the humungous pink school as we approach it.

"Have a good day at school Mistress!"

"Thanks."

Stepping out of the car, I walk towards the doors. The scent of roses is prominent; I can tell without even deeply inhaling. Expensive, beautiful art is everywhere to be seen. My excitement grows as I get inside. A joyful looking middle-aged man is waiting for me.

"Hello, Miss Himura! I've been waiting to meet you!"

I bow in respect.

"Thank you."

"I'm chairman Suoh."

His eyes sparkle when he hands me a packet.

"Enclosed is your schedule, lunch menu and few other helpful tidbits."

He gives a wink, and it makes me strangely uncomfortable. I don't say anything about it though.

"Thank you sir."

I head to my class 1-B, nerves making me shake.

_You'll be fine, Yukiko. It's just a school._

However I can't seem to get that feeling to leave the pit of my stomach. Classes go well for the most part. It was a little embarrassing having to introduce myself, but it's nothing I haven't dealt with before. Some girls invite me to sit with them at lunch, to which I agree. They kept talking about something called a "host club" the whole time, so I lost interest quickly considering my lack of knowledge on the subject. After school, my sick feeling began showing its purpose. I was looking for music room 2, hoping to ask about learning an instrument. I see the words "music room" and I swear I'm in the correct hallway, so I open the door. Rose petals fly out.

_That's… unexpected._

I'm about to escape, when my eyes widen. My mouth drops. I freeze. Standing there, in a group full of other boys, is the angel from my dream.

**A/N: Reviews are encouraged and appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter was written by CtrlAltFanfics! Again, be sure to check her out, she's awesome!**

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

I gaze in awe at the group of boys standing there, looking at me. There was a tall, muscular one with black hair, a short, blonde-haired boy, two identical twins with blazing red hair, a small boy with short brown hair, and… I gasp.

In the middle of the group, there was a tall, slender boy with long blonde hair.

_The angel from my dream! _

I think to myself in amazement. _He's real._

The angel stepped forward. Stretching out his hand, he spoke with a grand- and, rather romantic- voice.

"Allow me to cordially welcome you, my dear, to the Ouran High School Host Club!"

I try to explain that I was in the wrong room, but he continues to talk.

"I am Tamaki, the King of the Host Club. You must be-"

His hand stopped in mid-air. He drew it back.

"I don't think I've seen you before. You must be a new student here, no?"

I stumble over my words.

"I… I, uh…" I can feel my face turning bright red.

_Wow, he's gorgeous._

I smile sheepishly and hold out my trembling hand.

"I'm… I'm Yukiko Himura."

Tamaki takes it and shakes it gently.

"Pleasure to meet you, Yukiko,"

He says, smiling warmly. He turns to the other boys behind him.

"Oh, where are my manners? These are my fellow Host Club members-"

He gestures to each of them and introduces them one at a time- The black-haired boy is Mori, the short one Honey, the red-haired twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, and the brown-haired one, Haruhi.

"So,"

I look at Tamaki shyly,

"What do you and the other Hosts do here?"

Tamaki smiles and replies with a romantically smittening tone in his voice.

"Here at the Host Club, it is our job to please and charm the female students here with…."

He poses dramatically.

"... Romance. We host tea parties, dances, banquets, and simple get-togethers to entertain our clients."

I look behind him, and see that apart from the group of Hosts, the music room is empty.

"Where are your clients, then?"

"We are not open for business yet, as you can see. You see, we spend time each day to prepare our room for our clients. We don't open until later in the afternoon."

"How do you 'prepare', exactly?"

I ask, curious to learn more about the Host Club.

Tamaki laughs and smiles warmly at me.

"You are quite curious, no? Well, allow me to explain."

He takes my hand and walks me around the music room.

"Another Host Club member, Kyoya- he is the Vice-President of the Host Club. He keeps track of our finances and inventory. He works very hard and strives to provide the Host Club with the best materials and items to use for our clients. Without Kyoya…"

Tamaki looks at me.

"... We'd probably not be here."

We look at each other in silence. For a few moments, it seems like we're lost in each others' eyes. Tamaki then shakes his head as if to bring himself back into reality, clears his throat, and speaks again.

"Well, it was certainly nice to meet you, Yukiko."

He takes my hand and kisses it, smiling at me. He releases my hand.

"How would you like to come by later this afternoon? The Host Club will be hosting a tea party for our clients out in the school courtyard. You are certainly more than welcome to join us."

He looks at me, and his brilliant-violet eyes seem to be begging for me to say "yes".

_Maybe I could tell him about the dream, then?_

I raise a hand to my chin and look over at a black grand piano at the corner of the room for a few moments. I turn back to Tamaki, smile nervously, and reply,

"Sure! I would love to join you!"

Tamaki smiles, but then suddenly grabs me and hugs me. An expression of realization strikes his face, and he suddenly releases me.

"My apologies, Yukiko,"

he says. There is a slight shake in his voice.

"I don't know what came over me. You should probably be headed on your way, now."

I smile at him, letting him know I was fine. I begin to walk backwards toward the doors, when something stops me. I turn around and look up- a tall young man with long, pitch-black hair, wire-framed glasses, and wearing a black tuxedo is right behind me. Frightened, I jump back.

Tamaki rushes to my aid. He wraps his arms around me and calms me down.

"It's alright, Yukiko. This-"

He gestures towards the man,

"This is Kyoya."

Kyoya smiles and says,

"My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you. Though it tends to scare people quite often."

We shake hands, and I introduce myself. Kyoya walks around me and joins Tamaki.

"Now, was there something you needed, Yukiko?"

Tamaki asked me with concern in his voice, raising his eyebrow in questioning. I blush again, and I immediately reply,

"No, not at all. I…"

I rub the back of my neck sheepishly.

"I guess I should be on my way to lunch now."

I begin to turn for the doors.

"Well, alright, then. See you this afternoon."

Tamaki and Kyoya wave goodbye. The other Hosts bid their goodbyes as well. I turn to look at them one last time. Chuckling nervously, I wave and open the doors and leave the music room. Once the doors close, I lean against them and sigh with relief.

_I can't believe that was the angel… he's even better in real life than he was in the dream. I can't wait to see him again at the party.._

I sigh again, and pull out my map of Ouran High School. After eyeing the map for a few good minutes, I fold it up, place it back in my pocket, and make my way down the hall to the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

I could hardly focus in the rest of my classes, wondering about Tamaki and the host club in general. The more my mind delved into it, the stranger it seemed. Is it just a coincidence that Tamaki looked like the angel from my dream? Did I even get a close enough of a look?

_No… his voice… and his embrace._

I know for a fact that those matched too perfectly for it to be coincidental. Also, how am I going to go through with this? How much of a psycho would I sound like if I just went up to him like,

"Hey! I know I just met you, but you look and sound just like this angel in my dream!"

What would even be the point of telling him? It would probably change nothing if not making things worse. Though something in the back of my head is telling me to, a feeling similar to trying to separate magnets. I decide to go to the club's event in the courtyard. It can't hurt, can it? After the school day ended at the sound of the bell, (a sound I'd been waiting for quite anxiously for whatever reason) I take my time getting the the courtyard. I don't really know what to expect, especially with all the talk of "romance". What exactly do these hosts do? I suppose you only live once. I reach the door leading to the courtyard and take a deep breath.

_Here I go._

Adjusting my glasses and pushing open the door, rose petals and sparkles float out just like before. I'm not really sure how they did that considering they're outside and there's literally no breeze today. I guess you can't really underestimate the power of the rich. There's already a bunch of girls with the same yellow uniforms out there, smiling and laughing.

"Welcome!"

All of the hosts say in obviously rehearsed unison.

"Oh look, it's Yukiko-chan!"

Honey exclaims, jumping from Mori's shoulders.

"I'm surprised the boss didn't scare her off."

The twins mutter, obviously suppressing snickers beneath their picture-perfect smiles.

"Shut up you doppelgangers!"

Tamaki shouts, losing his composure for a good three seconds. He turns back to me, ready to spew some kind of cheesy lines, when Kyoya steps in front of him.

"I apologize Miss Himura, our king is experiencing some difficulty at the moment."

I just then notice that the hosts aren't wearing their school uniforms. Instead, they're wearing pastel-colored tuxedos to match the spring day. Usually I'd think such colors looked tacky, but they were mixed and matched in such a way that made them appealing. They all must've been specially designed considering how well each one fit them and the specific colors brought out and beautified each host's features.

"I'm not experiencing difficulty, Kyoya!"

Kyoya ignores the babbling blond behind him and continues.

"We're glad you came. Do you have a preference for your host today?"

"Tamaki's fine."

I answer much more quickly than I'd intended. The one in question strides in front of Kyoya, his eyes glittering once again.

"See, mother dearest? I told you no beautiful lady could escape my princely charms."

He grips my wrist and leads me to a table filled with a bunch of other smiling girls. I wave awkwardly, and he sits me by them.

"Have you met Yukiko yet? She's new here."

He introduces me. The group says hello, and Tamaki begins what I'll call his hosting routine. Though I should probably be paying attention to the romantic nothings he keeps spewing, I'm more focused on just… him. My mind has always been a skeptical one, and I want to know for sure whether or not he's the angel before I make a fool of myself.

_Why are you even doubting it? It's obviously him!_

I'm finally shaken out of my daze when Kyoya claps his pale hands together for an announcement.

"I'd just like to give everyone a friendly reminder of the spring ball the host club will be holding tonight in the east wing.

My eyes widen.

"Are you going, Yukiko?"

One of the girls ask me.

"You should, it'll be a lot of fun!"

Another adds.

"I'll think about it."

I answer. I don't really want to leave these girls completely hanging. Once the next group of customers arrives, I leave after Tamaki bids us goodbye. Walking out of the school, I prepare to call Mizuki, but find she's already there. Grinning, I step into the car.

"You're the best, you know that, right?"

"Oh, mistress, you flatter me. I just figured you went to that host club the school's famous for."

"Wow, you're good too."

"How'd it go?"

She starts the car and begins driving.

"Pretty good, I guess. I might go to this ball they're having tonight."

"Oh, you should! You know how much I love dressing you up!"

"You haven't dressed me up since I was in elementary school."

"The love hasn't faded. Don't you worry, I'm not going to put you in one of those fluffy pink dresses."

I groan, blush and hold my head at the memory.

"You're so embarrassing…"

"I told you not to overestimate me."

She teases with a light, cheery laugh.

"Whatever, if I do go, I think I'm going to take a nap first. Today was exhausting."

"It's only natural; you're at a new school, after all. A big one too. You must've done a lot of walking."

"True."

When I got home, that was exactly what I did.

_(Insert transition here)_

Ghostly white hands stitch my mouth, the needle piercing the skin around my lips each time. I try to struggle, I try to break free, but I'm bound to whatever surface I'm on. Is there even anything there? I can't tell, all I can see are those creepy hands. I want more than anything to be able to reach beneath me, just so I can be sure there's something, anything, supporting me. What I'm bound by doesn't seem to be tangible. It's just a heavy weight on my wrists, ankles and neck. My eyes widen in fear when I realize the last stitch is about to be sewn.

"Help…"

I try to whimper out through the small opening of my mouth, my last chance. My eyelids close, accepting my fate before I do.

"Stop."

They shoot right open again.

_It's his voice… _

At his touch, the hands dissolve away into the air as if nothing more that mere chalk dust. He gently grips my wrists, pulling me to my feet, all of weight disappearing. The string holding my lips together is gone, but has left a bloody mess on my face. At least that's what I think the warm substance on my face is at first. Some of it manages to get onto my tongue, and I soon realize it's tears.

"Why am I crying?"

I ask into the emptiness.

He opens his mouth to give me an answer, but I'm shaken awake by Mizuki.

"Mistress Himura?"

She whispers softly. I quickly sit up, startled. Mizuki jumps back.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you! I wasn't sure whether to wake you up, you said you might go to that ball at school, so I-"

"It's fine, I just… had another weird dream."

"By the way you reacted, it seems more like a nightmare."

"I guess you could say that, but I'm fine now."

I try to change the subject.

"Knowing you, you've already picked out a dress for me?"

"You caught me, but if you don't like it, feel free to change it."

I want to tell her that I'm sure I'll love it, but I'm still holding her responsible for her promise of nothing labeled as "pink and fluffy". She leaves the room and comes back with a lavender dress accented with navy blue ribbon. I smile.

"It's beautiful."

"You really think so?"

Mizuki's face turns pink.

"I didn't want to say this, but I made it. Oh, I just sound so prideful!"

"No you don't. I probably would've figured it out anyway and given you just as much praise as I am now."

"If you say so, mistress. I hate to rush you, but you should probably start preparing. The event starts in an hour. Also, are they serving hor d'oeuvres, or would you like me to make you something?"

"After seeing the guys running this thing… I'm sure there'll be food. Mountains of it."

"Alright."

After helping me into my dress, curling my hair and helping me apply makeup, Mizuki walks with me to the door.

"Oh, you look so pretty!"

She coos, and I'm pretty sure my makeup's the only thing keeping her from pinching my cheeks.

"Not as pretty as you."

In all honesty, Mizuki is rather beautiful. Her frail, porcelain face is curtained perfectly by her short dark hair. Not to mention her lips are perfectly proportioned and shaped, an adorable hue of pink and slightly pouted. Amongst all this, the most unbelievable part, is that she feels in no way superficial. She's like a second mom to me.

"Oh, but I lack youth,"

She chuckles. It's comforting to me; the way she begins so many sentences with "oh". We drive to the school, and again the dream haunts my mind.

_Why did the needle sting?_

"Darling?"

"Hm?"

"We've arrived."

"Oh."

I step out of the car and give a brief wave. I can already hear beautiful, orchestrated music. A bright light coming from the ball's location, I smile. I'm certain to have a good time, learning more about Tamaki or not. Though somewhere in the deepest part of my mind, I have a bad feeling.


End file.
